dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
No Min Woo (1995)
Perfil *'Nombre:' Min Woo (민우)thumb|385x385px|No Min Woo (1995) *'Nombre real: '''No Min Woo (노민우) *'Nombre en japonés:' Min Woo (ミンウ) *'Nombre en ingles: Jeremy *'Profesión: '''Actor, Compositor, Rapero, Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: 31-julio-1995 (20 años) *'Lugar de ncimiento: ' Anyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura': 175cm *'Peso': 55kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Leo *'Signo chino': Cerdo *'Agencia:' ﻿Starship Entertainmet Dramas * The Producers (KBS2, 2015) * All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Ghost Pang Pang (SBS,2007) *Wife and Woman (KBS ,2008) Temas para dramas *''Too Good tema para High School - Love On (2014) (Feat. Junggigo) Vídeos Musicales *K.Will - Can't open up my lips (2011) Películas *GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) *Mother (2010) *Eleventh Mom (2007) Programas de TV * Weekly Idol (con Boyfriend, 2015) * Weekly Idol (con Boyfriend, 2014) * After School Club (con Boyfriend, 2014) * Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2013) *Boyfriend W academy (Mnet, 2012) *Quiz that change the worl (MBC, 2011 con Jo Young Min) *﻿Amnok River Flows (SBS, 2008) *Wife and Woman es Kwon Seung Il (KBS2, 2008) *Ghost Pang Pang es Kim Chul Doo (SBS, 2007) *My Sweetheart My Darling (KBS1, 2005) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Boyfriend **'Posición:' Maknae, Rapero y Bailarín Principal. *'Educación: '''School of Performing Arts Seoul. * '''Apodos:' Sweat Minwoo. *'Familia: '''Padres, hermana menor (Eun Bin) y tía Nam Bo Ra (actriz) *'Especialidades:' Actuación, Hapkido y Baile. *'Comida Favorita: Kimchi Jjigae (sopa de kimchi) *'''Comida Favorita:Arroz *'Modelo a Seguir': Taemin de SHINee * Color favorito: '''Rojo. * '''Hobbie: Natacion * Miedo: Los fantasmas. * Suelen emparejarlo mucho con Donghyun * Fue posicionado en el puesto 23 como los chicos mas atractivos de Corea. * Es el más popular en Boyfriend (el que tiene más fans) * Él y Jeongmin hablan mucho antes de dormir Dong Hyun dice que ellos lo hacen a propósito *Es fan del grupo japonés KAT-TUN, dijo que fue al Countdown Live del año pasado y piensa que KAT-TUN es realmente genial. *KwangMin dice que los guiños de Min Woo son buenos . *Antes de dormir hace abdominales. *Él llama Hyung a YoungMin , pero no a Kwang Min *Suda muy fácilmente. *Debe cambiar su mala costumbre de picarse los labios. *Es realmente bueno manteniendo la limpieza a su alrededor. *Se escogió a si mismo como el miembro con el saldría si fuera una chica, ya que "quisiera saber como sería tener una cita con él". *Se enfermo cuando supo que Donghyun se iba de casa. *Segun Donghyun, Min Woo es el que mas se asusta cuando ven una pelicula de terror, pero que piensan que eso es tierno. *Minwoo es muy bueno en la limpieza *Tiene un lunar en la parte izquierda de su cuello. *Lo primero que hace al levantarse es estirarse *En una presentación de"I'll be there" su pantalón se rompió. *Dice que la parte que mas le gusta de su cuerpo son sus labios, porque son densos y porque que la gente dice que son sexys ,lo cual el agradece. * Le apodaban Moist Minwoo en el programa M! Pick pero cambió a Wet Minwoo por que suda mucho, incluso si baila sin esfuerzo. * Donghyun dice que Minwoo es muy tierno con las chicas. *Él y Donghyun son los que más dominan el inglés en Boyfriend. *Comparte habitación con Donghyun y Jeongmin. *A Minwoo no le gustan las chicas mas altas que el. *Es malo en juegos, por lo general pierde muchas apuestas. *Es cercano a Soohyun y Kevin de U-Kiss como se pudo ver en MBC Idol Star Athletic Championships. *Le gusta bajar y subir escaleras sólo por diversión. *Dice que siempre se puede saber la diferencia entre los gemelos,pero a veces ellos hacen o dicen las mismas cosas,que pareciera como si tuvieran telepatia. *No tiene asignaturas favoritas. *Odia el calor. *Le gusta toda la comida. *Minwoo recibió un premio a "Mejor Actor" en un cortometraje. *Es el miembro con más fans y sus compañeros lo consideran el más guapo del grupo. *Asistía a Seoul Performing Arts High School junto a sus compañeros del grupo Kwang Min y Young Min, con Ricky de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y Chaejin de MYNAME, y Won Woo de Seventeen, Seung Jin, Seung Yeop de A-JAX y Minhyun de NU'EST. *Sus compañeros dijeron que sería el primero del grupo en casarse y tener hijos. Minwoo añadió: "Me gustan mucho los niños, quisiera tenerlos pronto". *Compuso junto a KwangMin todos los raps del mini album "LOVE STYLE" excepto en la primera canción. * En el episodio 3º de Hello Baby!, Donghyun y él tuvieron una escena de beso, a lo cual Minwoo después confesó que ese había sido el primero en su vida. En el 8º episodio, durante el juego con las pelotas de tenis, Donghyun y él tuvieron un segundo beso. *En una entrevista reveló haber salido con una chica durante la secundaria pero dice no haber sido nada serio ya que ni si quiera la besó. *Suele decir que lo más duro para el durante su periodo de trainee fue no poder ir casi nunca al colegio. *Es el que mantiene todo en orden ya que no soporta que todo este desordenado o sucio. *Él eligió como su miembro favorita de SISTAR Hyorin ya que se acerca mucho a su tipo ideal de mujer y también la considera la más bonita del grupo. Después de haber confesado que le gusta Hyorin, pensó que iba a ser difícil hablar con ella ya que son de la misma empresa, pero no lo fue. *Se le preguntó acerca de qué opina sobre la manera en que la gente de Puerto Rico saluda (dando un beso en la mejilla (cachete con cachete) y abrazándose, cuando hay más confianza entre ellos) y él dijo que le gusta mucho se levantó del asiento y abrió los brazos en forma de dar un abrazo. *Se les preguntó, al grupo en general, que si volverían a Puerto Rico a lo que respondieron que sí porque les gustó la manera en la que les trataron los puertorriqueños. *En su agencia, no les permiten tener novias y tampoco que se rumoree que salen con alguien o les guste alguien. Aunque cada uno tenga su "ella" no se dará a conocer. * Es muy buen amigo de Minhyun de NU'EST. * Durante su más reciente visita a Weekly Idol, Minwoo bailó'' "I Don't Know" ''de A Pink, causando que sus miembros se avergonzaran y rieran. Revelaron que es muy bueno con los bailes de grupos femeninos. *Admira mucho a Lee Tae Min de SHINee y ha dicho que quiere llegar a ser como él, incluso le escribió diciendo que era su ejemplo a seguir y dándole ánimos. *Cumple años el mismo día que Lizzy de Orange Caramel, solo que ella es 3 años mayor. *Hizo un cameo de "The Producers" *Tuvo muy buenas críticas respecto a su actitud y comportamiento en el Tour en Latinoamérica *En su reciente post en instragram reveló su alergia a los gatos. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1995